Wireless communications systems, such as cellular communication systems, typically provide interconnect and/or dispatch voice communication services. Interconnect voice communication services are those typically provided by most wireless carriers as circuit-switched communications. Dispatch communication services are commonly known as a push-to-talk (PTT) or walkie-talkie type of communication such as Sprint Nextel Corporation's service identified by the trade name Direct Connect.
While wireless interconnect voice communication networks have typically been implemented with services similar to those provided by wireline voice communication networks, wireless dispatch communication networks typically have not provided many services provided by wireline voice communication networks. For example, while voice mail has been available in wireless interconnect and wireline voice networks, voice mail has not been made available in dispatch communication networks. Implementing services typically provided in wireless interconnect and wireline voice networks require changes to network elements and procedures of dispatch communication networks.